


Here With You

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Developing Relationship, Early New Year's Fic, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba celebrate New Year's together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annisfujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=annisfujoshi).



> Just some pointless fluff for annisfujoshi. I apologize in advance for the crappy crappy crappy fic. I have never written KouAo in my life, though their love makes my heart flutter in many beats.

"Aah, it's so cold..."

Aoba groaned, shivering as a gust of wind blows. The snow fell gently on Midorijima, the streets crowded. People stood around, huddled together for warmth as they set off fireworks and drink sake and warm tea, all excited for the start of a new year. Aoba glanced down at the bagged groceries in his hand and sighed to himself.

He'd wanted to celebrate at his place, but Koujaku had been held up at the salon from a landslide of appointments. Aoba didn't want to leave Tae alone, but she had insisted on him keeping Koujaku company anyway, so he came up with a compromise of leaving Ren at home as well and trudging through the cold alone.

"Stupid hippo better be grateful," Aoba mumbled to himself as he made his way over to the salon. He was surprised to see the lights were off and that the place looked empty of clients. Had Koujaku closed early and left to go home already?

Peeking through for a moment, Aoba tentatively pushed at the door and was glad that it opened. The bell chimed in the empty salon as Aoba stepped in, closing the door softly behind him.

"Oi, we're closed -- Aoba?"

Koujaku sat up from one of his many salon chairs, quickly putting the sleeves of his kimono back on. He looked more than surprised by his childhood friend's visit, his eyes wide and tired-looking. Aoba felt a pang of pity; Haga-san had been kind enough to close his shop for the day but he knew Koujaku had been swamped for weeks.

"Granny sent me out to bring you some food. Said you'd probably need it right about now," Aoba said, holding up the bag for emphasis. "I know you've been busy since last week so yeah."

"Aa... Thank you." Koujaku gave a grateful smile as Aoba handed him the bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Aoba huffed as Koujaku pilfered through the bag. "Just hurry up and eat, you hippo."

Koujaku pulled out several biscuits and a cup of miso soup with a can of green tea. They sat in silence for a moment as Koujaku prepared his food, handing a few biscuits to Aoba and a swig of tea. The overbearing smell of hairspray in the salon was soon replaced with the scent of food and comfort, and the silence was filled with small talk and laughter.

" -- and so I had to cut her hair into the shortest style possible because it was so tangled and damaged! Sure, she was upset at first but once it was over, she was glad. She almost fainted when she saw the scissors!"

Aoba laughed. "Poor girl. I hope you were gentle."

"Of course," Koujaku winked, his eye shining in the dark. "I'm always tender with my clients since most of them are women, and women are supposed to be handled with care right?"

"I suppose so..."

Aoba fiddled with a few strands of his own hair then, unsure of what to say. It was no longer painful to touch anymore since the Platinum Jail incident several months ago. So many things had happened after that, including a change of tides between him and Koujaku. Aoba could feel it: the obvious awkwardness, the touch and go of conversations, and he didn't understand why.

There was no denying the tingle he felt in his belly every time Koujaku held his hand or hugged him or touched his shoulder. There was no way he could blow off the way his heart beat quickly whenever he saw his childhood almost everyday, and the loneliness he felt when he didn't see him at all. He wasn't sure where the feelings came from or when they even developed -- maybe when they were children? -- but he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Hey, Koujaku..."

"Oi, Aoba..."

"Aa."

Both men averted their eyes, gazing at opposite corners. Aoba felt his face burn from embarrassment and glanced at Koujaku to see the older man hiding behind his curtain of hair. Aoba sighed softly.

They were both hopeless idiots weren't they?

"Koujaku, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Koujaku faced him again, his composure intact and expression serious. "I have something I need to tell you too."

Outside the shop, they could hear the crowd cheering excitedly as the countdown began.

FIVE!

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but I... I think I might be in love with you..."

"Yeah..."

Koujaku leaned towards Aoba from his seat until they were seeing eye-to-eye. The shop was eerily quiet even from the celebrations, save for their thoughts, their hearts beating.

FOUR!

Aoba leaned up just a little more, so close now that he could feel Koujaku's breath on his face. It was warm and sweet and strangely spicy-smelling, possibly from Koujaku's cigarettes. Aoba didn't mind, absolutely content.

THREE!

They edged a bit closer, eyes half-lidded.

TWO!

"Aoba... I think I'm in love with you too..."

ONE!

Aoba smiled and closed his eyes completely, sinking into Koujaku's embrace. A tingling warmth spread from his lips down to his toes.

Happy New Year.


End file.
